30 maneras de verlo
by nyaza
Summary: Serie de drabbles, bajo la consigna de 30 palabras sobre la relación Hermione Granger/Zacharias Smith. Porque, por más extraño que parezca, hay más de una manera de saber de ellos.
1. Leer

_Realizado para la tabla Vicios de 30vicios, son 30 drabbles sobre Zacharias Smith y Hermione Granger. Pareja rara, lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo 3! De todas formas, no todos serán en plan romántico, aunque si unos cuantos -! Habrá algunos que tengan spoilers, pero lo pondré aquí delante para avisar. Ah, y los capis no están nada relacionados entre si. So… los dejo con el primero. _

**Leer**

Los libros contaban historias, leyendas de mundos pasados, teorías de vidas muertas. Él leía para absorberse de sus mundos, escuchar de sus realidades, vivir de sus latidos. La soledad de la biblioteca siempre le había sido… satisfactoria. Pocas gentes pisaban aquellos confines desconocidos en busca del máximo placer de las palabras. Quienes lo hacían, distaban de fijarse en las almas vagabundas que les acompañaban.

Él leía. Siempre leía encerrado entre aquellas largas estanterías. Entre tanto conocimiento. Entre tanta locura de mundos ajenos y perversos, adorables y lejanos. Normalmente se sentaba en la última mesa del recinto, lejos de todas las miradas, oculto gracias al reflejo del sol a su lado, tapizado de libros y pasos silenciosos. Hoy era diferente.

Lo que hoy _leía_ era diferente. Sentado en medio de la biblioteca leía de curvas y figuras. De labios y deseos. Palabras emanaban de cabellos castaños. Jamás había tenido lectura más emocionante que el movimiento de su mano nerviosamente sobre el papel. La delicadeza de su cuerpo al buscar una nueva postura que le mantuviera atenta. Observaba su postura, cada movimiento minuciosamente, como si aquel libro fuera el más interesante de todos los del mundo.  
­  
Hermione levantó la vista y le miró. Bajó su mirada al libro sobre la mesa, un leve tinte rosáceo cruzando sus mejillas. Pero dentro de su mente, aún la leía.


	2. Fastidiar

_Sin mucho que decir. Otro vicio más._

_Cheis._

_PD: me cambie de nick de ffnet, me tenía aburrido, sorry!_

**Fastidiar**

- ¿A dónde vas? No hemos terminado.  
- No tengo nada que terminar contigo, Granger.

Bufó resignada mientras veía como el chico se alejaba. Aquello iba a sacarle canas verdes. Sin embargo, no iba a resignarse. Afirmó sus libros bajo sus brazos y le siguió.

- Detente.  
- Eres un fastidio, Granger.  
- Detente. – repitió.

La espalda del Hufflepuff seguía siendo lo único que veía, mientras éste apuraba el paso. No le vencería. Se apuró ella también.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Granger?

Chocó contra el cuerpo el chico, cayendo los dos al suelo. Libros saliendo disparados para todos lados. Observó al muchacho a su lado, molesta por no haber notado que se había detenido.

- ¡Mira lo que has hecho!  
- ¡Yo no he hecho nada! – sintió como los colores subían a su rostro.  
- ¡Molesta!  
- ¡Inmaduro!  
- ¡Buf! 

Zacharias se levantó del suelo, sacudiendo sus ropas. Sus ojos mostraban una molestia que ella nunca había observado en él.

- No fastidies, Granger. – declaró, y dándole la espalda, se alejó.

De repente, se encontró allí. En medio del pasillo, rodeada de sus papeles y pertenencias. Sola. Mirando el lejano final del pasillo por el cual Zacharias había desaparecido. Sin entender porque aquel comentario le había molestado tanto, Hermione se encontró llorando.


	3. Límite

_Me gusta hablar de cosas sin explicar, espero aún así tenga sentido._

_Cheis O!_

* * *

**Límite**

Caminaba decidida. Llevaba las manos en los bolsillos, la mirada enfrente, y el valor en su cuerpo. Era momento de detener la situación. No sabía que se había apoderado de ella. Prefería no pensarlo hasta que estuviera hecho. Los pasillos parecían haberse vaciado con el único propósito de dejarle vía libre hasta su objetivo. Estaba cansada e iba a dejarlo claro.

Entró a la biblioteca como si fuera dueña de la misma. Los estudiantes que allí se encontraba no dieron por enterada su presencia. A ella no le importó. Buscaba a una única persona. Una persona en particular. No tardó en verle en su mesa de siempre, al final del enorme espacio, oculto tras su lectura. Sus pies le dirigieron hasta allí por magnetismo, y sus manos dejaron caer un grueso libro sobre la tarea del muchacho con violencia.

- Pero... _tu_. - Desdén escapó a sus labios, lo que hizo que ella enfadara aún más.  
- Si, _yo_. - No gritaba, pero la fuerza de sus palabras logró hacer trastabillar al muchacho. Ella sonrió satisfecha y luego señaló el libro. - Explícame que es eso.  
- _Eso_ es un libro, Granger.

Sin inmutarse por el tono acusador de la respuesta, abrió el tomo por la mitad, y volvió a arrojarlo con fuerza en la mesa, logrando algunas miradas curiosas y una reprobatoria de Madam Pince.

- _Eso_.

- Ah, hablas de _eso_. - en los ojos del muchacho se veía una sonrisa que irritaba aún más a la chica. - Eso es claramente un mal cuidado de un libro, Granger. - inocencia emanaba de sus poros. - Deberías cuidar más tus pertenencias.

- Has pasado el límite, Zacharias Smith. _Esto_ es la guerra.

Hermione tomó el libro y se dio medio vuelta. Sangre bombeando su cuerpo, atravesando sus venas. No había andado más de unos pasos cuando sintió que él respondía.

- Estoy ansioso por luchar en ella.


	4. Tabaco

**Tabaco**

Unos pasos se te acercan, instantáneamente hundes tu cabeza en tus brazos tratando de ocultar las lágrimas que escapan a tus ojos. Sin embargo, el desconocido no se marcha, se para a tu lado y se acuclilla hasta estar a tu altura. Te sorprendes de aún mantener tu postura, de no salir corriendo, humillada, pero su aroma te lo impide.

- ¿Hermione? -, te pregunta. Reconoces su voz, pero no hay en ella ni una gota de fastidio. - ¿Hermione? -, vuelve a preguntarte, como si le resultara inconcebible encontrarte así.  
- Vete. - Tu voz es apenas un arrullo.  
- No. - Se sienta, sientes su mirada sobre ti. Te sientes cohibida, frágil y completamente a su merced. - ¿Qué sucede?

No logras comprender como escuchas dulzura de aquellos labios. Un extraño tono de preocupación que se modula y te arrulla. Pero menos logras comprender como su mano toca con delicadeza tu rostro y te obliga a verle. Sus ojos reflejan los tuyos con una ternura que jamás hubieses imaginado en él. 

- Debes dejar el cigarro. - pronuncias inconscientemente. Él sonríe, y tus ojos ya no lloran.  
- A ti no te hacen bien las lágrimas. - Intentas bajar la mirada, pero no te deja. Sus dedos se deslizan limpiando los rastros de llanto de tu rostro. - Lo que sea... no lo vale.

Suspiras. No sabes por qué, pero sus palabras te hacen sentir bien. Olvidas los miedos, olvidas el terror, olvidas que existe el mundo. Sin pensarlo demasiado, te recuestas contra él. Sabes que le has tomado desprevenido, pero sus brazos te envuelven sin quejarse.

Cierras los ojos y, simplemente, respiras su aroma a tabaco y café.


	5. Infierno

_Ok… advertencia: Fluff/cursi!!! Y ne, este no me gusta, pero… lo hecho hecho está :P!_

_Cheis._

**Infierno**

Corrió como alma que lleva el diablo. Corrió y saltó por medio del horror. El fuego se arremolinaba a su alrededor, sentía gritos, angustia. _Asfixia._ Faltaba el aire, pero seguía corriendo. No sabía como identificar el camino, pero avanzaba. Maldiciones volaban de un lado a otro, algunas incluso hechas por él. No entendía cuando había empezado todo, solo recordaba correr.

- _Expelliarmus_.

Un mortifago salió volando por la fuerza de su hechizo, golpeándose contra una pared. Notó sangre saliendo de su rostro, pero no se detuvo allí. Corrió hasta la chica hincada en el suelo. Se arrodilló a su lado y observó sus ojos cafés.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?  
- No puedo. No puedo.  
- ¿Qué no puedes? Hermione... - la observó preocupado. Tenía la mirada perdida.  
- _Esto_. Esta guerra. Este cementerio. No puedo contra _esto_. - cerró los ojos y un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo. - Son demasiados.

La tomó entre brazos y le obligó a levantarse. Tenía sus ropas rasgadas y más de una herida cruzaba su cuerpo. Lágrimas comenzaban a escapar sus ojos y su varita estaba tirada en el suelo. Olvidada. Zacharias la tomó entre sus manos sin soltarla a ella, y le obligó a mirarle.

- No estás sola. No tienes que hacerlo sola. - Viendo que ella ya podía sostenerse por si misma, la soltó, sin embargo, ella tomó su mano con fuerza.  
- No me dejes. - suplicó.  
- No lo haré. - Ella imitó una sonrisa que fue cortada por un ataque de tos. El humo comenzaba a ser demasiado. - Debemos salir de aquí.  
- No... - besó sus labios ligeramente callando sus palabras.  
- Juntos lo haremos. Juntos saldremos de este infierno.


	6. Labios

**Labios**

No le gustaba la idea. No solo eso, la odiaba. Observó a Justin con ganas de asesinarlo, pero el muchacho solo sonreía. En sus ojos brillaban cuidada picardía y la verdad de saber que tenía razón. Zacharias jamás lo admitiría. Justin después de todo, le hacía un favor. No por eso dejaría de aborrecer la apuesta.

- ¿No me dejas más remedio, verdad?

- Puedes huir y no aceptar. – A veces se sorprendía de que aquel muchacho tímido pudiera tener las palabras justas para conseguir lo que deseaba.

- Cumplirás con tu parte si lo hago. ¿_Verdad_?

- Sí, Zach. Lo haré. – sonaba irritado de su insistencia. Internamente se sonrojó, solo intentaba atrasar lo inevitable.

- Muy bien, hecho entonces. – Extendió su mano y estrechó la de su compañero de casa.

Sentía que acababa de cavar su propia tumba. Tomó el tenedor y siguió comiendo, pero su mirada se desvió de su tarea y terminó en _ella_. Sus ojos se movían buscando a alguien. Celos recorrieron su ser, sabía no le buscaban a él. Sin embargo, lo que captó su atención fueron sus labios. Rojos, suavemente delineados. Jugueteando divertidos. Siempre le había visto cometer aquel gesto inconcientemente, morderse con nerviosismo.

- Puedes aprovechar que está sola. – La voz de Justin le hizo saltar en su lugar, y desviar su mirada de aquella perdición carmesí.

- Cumpliré cuando yo lo crea conveniente.

- Necesitas testigos que lo validen. – insistió Justin.

- ¿Y a ti te parece conveniente que sean todos los alumnos de Hogwarts, no? – exclamó indignado.

- Es una apuesta, Zacharias.

- Lo sé… - suspiró resignado. El asunto era que, para él, era simplemente más que solo una apuesta.

Se sentía cohibido por su presencia, no podía entender como alguien podía provocar eso en él, y aquello le martirizaba. Observaba cada uno de sus movimientos, cada gesto, cada suspiro. Le sorprendió verle levantarse, alejarse fuera del Gran Comedor.

- Es ahora. – le indicó Justin. Pero aquello no era más que una obviedad. Si no aprovechaba ese momento perdería la apuesta. _Y su oportunidad_…

Se levantó, dejando su almuerzo a medio andar. Algunos de sus compañeros le miraron intrigados, pero discretos, ninguno preguntó nada. Caminó tranquilamente, y salió del lugar tras ella. No le cupo duda de que Justin y un par más irían tras él en unos momentos, pero sabía nada podría hacer al respecto. _No era solo el honor lo que se jugaba._

No tardó en divisarla. Se dirigía hacia su aclamada biblioteca. Siguió sus pasos en silencio, desde lejos. Cuando sintió que el tiempo se acababa, aceleró su paso y la alcanzó. No dio tiempo a que ella notara su presencia, cuando ya la había tomado de la cintura, colocándola de cara a él.

Fueron segundos los que sus ojos demoraron en perderse en aquellos labios. Centésimas lo que los suyos propios tardaron en callar cualquier queja que la joven Gryffindor pudiera pronunciar. Se entretuvo con su boca, sorprendido de que aquel contacto fuera respondido. Sus manos se afirmaron aún más contra el cuerpo de ella, y la respiración escapó a su organismo.

Una ligera exclamación le hizo reaccionar. Se maldijo mentalmente por olvidar que les observaban. Se separó de ella con las mejillas llenas de rubor. Hermione aún no abría los ojos, ni él la soltaba. Una nueva risilla hizo que esta vez ambos reaccionaran, alejándose a un metro de distancia. La muchacha estaba muda, incapaz de pronunciarse ante aquel hecho.

Él… estaba aún intoxicado de su beso. Del sabor a frutas de sus labios. De su esencia y su perfume. Ignorando los deseos de su cuerpo y el sentido de su razón, se dio medio vuelta, pasando frente a Justin y Susan, y con una sonrisa irónica se dirigió hacia su amigo.

- He ganado. – pronunció.

Ante la mirada atónita de ambos Hufflepuffs y la postura congelada de Hermione Granger, Zacharias se alejó del lugar en silencio. Sin embargo, ninguno de los otros tres comprendía lo que el besar esos labios había causado en él.

_Su perdición había comenzado._


End file.
